


Peacemaker

by Ruunkur



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crimson Flower Route, M/M, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24564955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruunkur/pseuds/Ruunkur
Summary: How do you quantify the rest of your life, when you no longer know if you're enough?
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 7





	Peacemaker

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, Happy Birthday Sylvain!
> 
> Also, wrote this to Peacemaker by Koji, it's a beautiful song. Highly recommend you listen to it while you read!

The lights danced above them, the air singing with the praises.

Even this deep in winter, there was a chance to celebrate, a union of two people.

The war behind them, safely passed by even if they didn't have true peace.

A country was to be rebuilt, reunited and stitched from the fabrics that were left behind.

The man at the balcony tilted his glass towards the couple down below, knowing that soon, they would be questioning his disappearance, questioning his motives.

With a snort, the man shook his head, wavy red hair spilling in his face as he leaned just slightly over the edge, his heart thrumming in his veins.

He was on watch duty, in its own way. He could see more up here, watch the guests mingle and, if he paid too much attention to the couple that were standing, speaking with anyone that would be wanting to approach, no one else would notice.

He turned his head when he heard footsteps, straightening and watching as the lone figure made his way up, his arms crossed.

"I'm surprised that you aren't down there... chasing after anything that swishes. Or whatever it is you do... these days."

Sylvain laughed as Felix stood at the entrance to the balcony, his arms crossed over his chest, his face pinched. Sylvain glanced over his shoulder, looking at the reception. They had charmed the air, making it warmer than any day in the Ethereal moon had the right to be.

"I was going to congratulate the happy couple, pass along my... well wishes." Sylvain selected the words with care, gaze flicking to Felix. The man waltzed up next to him, looking down at the pair with a look of... something that Sylvain couldn't pick out.

"I think Ferdinand and Marianne make a lovely couple." Sylvain shifted his weight, looking down.

Felix pursed his lips, his eyes guarded. "At the very least, it will stop Ferdinand from getting in the way."

"And what sort of way was he getting into?" Sylvain tilted his head, turning his attention on Felix once more. Really, the pair didn't know that Sylvain had tucked himself away from the others, quiet and unobtrusive.

He glanced at Felix, the man unmoving as he stared down at the reception. "Just, in the way. In general." Felix gestured towards the man in question, looking down. "Are-"

"Are you really leaving?" Sylvain met Felix's gaze, ignoring the look he received for having interrupted the other man.

Felix glanced away from Sylvain, his jaw tightening. "You know I was only here because Marianne asked me to come."

Sylvain nodded, his gaze distant. "It's been nice to see you again, Felix."

"Then act like it." Felix moved closer to Sylvain, his eyes flashing. "You've done nothing but... sulk since I got here. What is your issue?"

Sylvain shifted, opening his mouth before he looked away, his hand curling around the banister in front of him. "I..."

The question coiled deep in Sylvain's gut and he stared down, eyes transfixed on Ferdinand. The quiet admission, during the war. The guilt in the man's eyes as he shoved Sylvain away. Sylvain closed his eyes, tilting his head back.

The war was behind them by three years now, but Sylvain could still imagine his lance sliding into Ingrid's chest, the light leaving her eyes even as she cursed him. The admission, during their school years, her gentleness as he returned it, love that quickly burned into hate.

"Am I enough, Felix?"

Felix stared at him, his eyes growing wide. "What..."

Sylvain swallowed, turning to look at Felix. "I've been doing a lot of thinking-"

"Is that what you call it?" Felix snarked, though there was no real heat in his words as he looked Sylvain over. "What's on your mind?"

Sylvain shifted from foot to foot, glancing at the reception. Ferdinand and Marianne had left the main venue, the guests following for food. Sylvain watched Dorothea help Hubert to his feet, the man still recovering from recent injuries. Edelgard moved behind them, smoothing down her dress and, in a quiet corner, he could even spot Claude and Lorenz, the pair having been invited at Marianne's request.

"We have done a lot, haven't we?" Sylvain asked, turning to meet Felix's gaze. "And yet, we must still continue to fight, to move, to do things that some of us would rather not do."

Sylvain had been there when Bernadetta died on the field, trembling in his arms. Some nights, he still lay sleepless, unable to get the feeling of someone else's blood off his hands. He almost understood why Felix never stopped fighting to begin with.

"I watch the boar die."

Sylvain stared at Felix, startled by the statement. He was no longer looking at Sylvain, his gaze drifting to the empty venue, the chairs standing like silent guardians of a sacred space. Movement caught Sylvain's eye and he saw Byleth poke their head out the door, glancing upwards before retreating once more.

"In my dreams. It's why I didn't want to put down my weapon. I... tried." The admission was quiet and Sylvain held his breath, turning to look at him. "I had those damn nightmares and when I picked up the blade, when I started fighting, they left me alone. I... get why he thought blood would soothe the nightmares."

""Have we been ignorant this whole time?" Sylvain murmured.

Felix cocked his head to the side, frowning at Sylvain. "Ignorant?"

"We're... blind. We had only a few pieces of information at the time. The blind leading the blind, in its own way. What's the thing that kept us from losing? What grand mystery did we get? How can, after everything we did... how can we be enough?"

Sylvain met Felix's eyes, the words spilling out of him.

Felix let out a huff, looking away. "You're asking the wrong man."

"I know, but... Felix..."

The words swelled in Sylvain, crashing over him like an ocean. He held his pinky out to Felix, his eyes flashing. "When we were young, we made the promise to die together. This is the life we have been given and I'm tired of living with regrets. I want to be enough. Felix, please, let me be enough."

Feli stared at Sylvain, his mouth pulling into a frown. He took a breath, measuring out his words with care. "Come with me."

Sylvain blinked at him, eyes wide.

"I don't know what it is you do for Edelgard, but come with me. Leave... this broken shell behind. Come with me."

Sylvain closed his eyes, drawing in a breath. "Do you mean it?"

Felix gave him a nod. "You can be enough with me," he promised.

Sylvain stepped forward, engulfing Felix into a hug. He pressed his lips to Felix's cheek, the man scoffing before he shifted, leaning up and kissing Sylvain back.


End file.
